How to make a Brit fall in love
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: SeaUk -En ese orden- Sealand se ha convertido en un país y tal vez ahora podría lograr que Inglaterra se enamorara de él -Traducción-


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz y este awesome fanfic pertenece a RedWolf95.

Personajes: Arthur (Inglaterra), Peter (Sealand), Berwald (Suecia), Tino (Finlandia), Mattías (Dinamarca), Ludwig (Alemania), Francis (Francia), Alfred (Estados Unidos)

Summary: SeaUk -En ese orden- Sealand se ha convertido en un país y tal vez ahora podría lograr que Inglaterra se enamorara de él -Traducción-

**How to make a Brit fall in love**

—_¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien, Peter?_

—_Sí... Estoy seguro. Me odia... Es obvio que no querrá que yo venga cada fin de semana, por eso hay que hacerlo—La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando al descubierto a dos hombres hablando con un niño pequeño. El niño parecía tener trece años, vestía con un traje azul celeste y blanco de diseño marinero. Sus ojos azules brillaban como usualmente, y sus grandes cejas se arrugaban por la confusión._

—_Papá, Jerk, ¿Qué haces? —El más alto se acercó, aganchándose, notando la tristeza en la cara del niño._

—_Nada Peter, ya nos vamos. Ve a despedirte de Arthur—El sueco se alejó y salió de la habitación, dejándo a los otros dos solos, un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar._

—_Bueno...—El mayor de los dos lo miró, acercándose rápidamente y dándole un abrazo no correspondido al niño—Te voy a perder, Peter. Pero creeme que es lo mejor para tí—Él se alejó, y se quedó observando a Sealand. La mirada del menor volaba de un lado a otro, luego el principado se volteó y siguió a su padre adoptivo._

Ocho años después...

No lo puedo creer. Yo -Sealand- finalmente soy un país reconocido. Estoy muy entusiasmado, porque es mi primera reunión mundial "oficial". Balanceándome sobre la punta de mis pies me miró en un espejo grande en la pared. Ahora soy mucho más alto, mi cabello rubio se ha oscurecido hasta conseguir un tono dorado y apenas cubre mis ojos azules. Mi cara perdió la grasa infantil, haciendo que estuviera bien formada. Lamentablemente, mis cejas siguen siendo bestialmente enormes. Mis hombros están más anchos y se notan más prominentes en mi chaqueta negra. Debajo llevo una sencilla camiseta blanca. En mis piernas un par de holgados jeans oscuros y deslavados, a juego con unas convers negras. Llevo las manos a mi chaqueta, tratando de eliminar cualquier arruga, a mi mente llegó el amor no correspondido de mi vida "¿Quién es?" se preguntarán. Bueno... Esa persona es...

— ¡Vamos, Peter! ¡La reunión empieza en cinco minutos! —Gritó Tino -Mi madre- a través de la puerta cerrada.

— ¡Ya voy, mamá! —Respondí también gritando, mirandome nuevamente al espejo, para luego salir de mi habitación de hotel para reunirme con mis padres adoptivos.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Te ves muy guapo! —Chilló Finlandia, envolviéndome en un abrazo. Lucho por salir de el.

—...Mamá, no respiro—Mi voz sonaba ahogada.

—Fin, vámonos o a Peter se le hará tarde—Suecia me sacó al finlandés de encima, antes de tomarnos a ambos y arrastrarnos a la sala de reuniones.

_¿Cuándo me enamoré? Bueno... No recuerdo realmente. Sin embargo, creo que todavía guardo un momento. Estaba sentado en el jardín trasero, relajándome bajo el sol que extrañamente había, cuando siento que alguien me mira. Desviándo la mirada, logro verlo. Moretones, marcas de mordiscos y múltiples cortes, su pecho estaba al descubierto al igual que su espalda, lucía frágil. A medida que se acercaba a mí, me doy cuenta de la pequeña cojera que lleva. Ahora sé, que no debería haber reaccionado como lo hice._

— _¡Urgh! Cúbrete idiota, estás tan horrible que nadie quiere verte así—Él se conrojó ante lo que dije y entró en busca de una camiseta. Pensando en el pasado, aun recuerdo lo bien esculpido y delgado que era -Y que probablemente seguía siendo._

— ¡Peter! ¡Te ves genial! ¿Emocionado por tu primera reunión? —Me gritó el tío Mattías, corriendo hasta nosotros para unirse, saltándo sobre la espalda de papá. Papá lo miró exasperado, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

— Gracias tío Mattías...—Murmuro avergonzado. Juntos los cuatro caminamos a la puerta doble de la sala de reunión. Adentro, todas las demás naciones están agrupadas y hablando. Miré todo el cuarto, en busca de una persona. Lo veo... Reconocería su rebelde cabello rubio y el uniforme militar verde en cualquier parte.

—Hola Inglaterra—Me acerqué, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Ante esto dió un salto y por poco se pone a maldecir.

—... ¿Peter? ¿En verdad eres tú? —Sus grandes cejas se movieron con confusión. Que lindo.

—Sí, ¿Quién más podría ser, Art? —Respondí sonriéndole. Sin previo aviso me lancé sobre el antiguo imperio británico, envolviéndo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, haciendonos caer al suelo. Casi de inmediato, sus brazos pasaron por mi cuello.

—Es bueno verte, muchacho. Me sorprende que crecieras tanto en ocho años, pero eso debe ser porque te volviste una nación. Felicidades por el cambio—Puso su cabeza en mi cuello. Lo sentí sonreír, lo que me hizo ensenchar mi propia sonrisa. Solo entonces me di cuenta que... ¿En?... ¿En qué posición estamos metidos? Arthur sobre su espalda, agarrandose con fuerza de mí -Y yo en medio de sus piernas. Se escucharon un montón de silbidos -En su mayoría de Francia- dirigidos a nosotros. De mala gana me solté del agarre de Inglaterra, y me senté -Aún entre sus piernas- sobre mis rodillas. Él también se sentó, muy ruborizado por la vergüenza. Me levanté, ofreciendo mi mano a Arthur para que se pusiera de pie, lo que hizo. Cuando se levantó, tropezó y cayó sobre mí. Haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran por lo que parecen ser horas...

—Una vez que acabaron su... Encuentro, por favor, vayan a sus lugares a sentarse— ¡Maldito Alemania! ¡¿Por qué tenía que estropear este momento? Ambos nos alejamos avergonzados. Fuimos a nuestros asientos, que estaban el uno junto al otro para mi deleite. Dado que la reunión inició, le escribí una nota a Arthur.

"¿Quieres comer algo después de la reunión? ¿Solo nosotros dos?"

Miré de reojo como la cara de Inglaterra se coloraba tanto como un tomate madura. Sin embargo, ese cambio de color en su rostro también fue notado por Alemania.

— ¿Algo que quieras compartir, Arthur?

Arthur se aclaró la garganta—Nada Ludwig, prosigue—Espera algunos minutos antes de responder.

"Eso suena bien. Es una buena oportunidad para hablar."

"¡Genial! ¡Es una cita!"

Sonrío para mis adentros.

Después de la reunión...

—Listo para irnos, Art—Me dirijo a él después de tomar mis papeles, dándole una genuina sonrisa.

—Uh... Claro. Y mi nombre es Arthur, no Art—Respondió mirandome enojado, a lo que respondo riéndome.

—Me gusta más Art. Vamos, conozco el lugar perfecto—Me incliné ante él, recibiendo una pequeña reverencia como respuesta, a continuación, le ofrecí mi brazo. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado -Una visión extremadamente adorable- y levantó la ceja, tomándo mi brazo y caminando conmigo afuera de la habitación.

El restaurante en el que pensaba estaba a solo cinco minutos a pie desde el hotel, y me lo recomendaron papá y el tío Mattías.

_"—Es el lugar donde Berwald se confesó—Sonrió Mattías, apretando la mano de papá."_

—Los espaguetis con albondigas de aquí son insuperables—Le susurré al oído, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

—Ha-hay que i-ir ahí entonces...—Respondió, con voz tan ronca como la mía, obviamente nervioso por el contacto cercano. Llegamos al restaurante, que tenía amplios ventanales. Abrí la puerta, sosteniendola para Arthur, quien me murmuró un pequeño "gracias", antes de que lo siguiera.

—Benvenuti, signori! (¡Bienvenidos, señores!) —Una mujer caminó hasta nosotros con un par de menús bajo el brazo.

—Ciao signora, un tavolo per due per favore. Preferibilmente al di fuori (Hola señora, mesa para dos por favor. Preferiblemente afuera) —Pregunté educadamente a la mujer, que parecía extrañada de que hablara su idioma. Ella asintió con la cabeza haciendo movimientos para que la siguieramos. Tomé ligeramente la mano de Arthur, para que me siguiera.

—... ¿Desde cuándo sabes italiano? —Me preguntó en un susurro Inglaterra.

—Ma, digo, Finlandia me hizo aprender—Contesté tomando una silla para él. Cuando ya estabamos sentados la mujer nos dió dos menús.

—Así que...—Empezó Art— ¿Por qué me invitaste aquí? —Directo al punto, como siempre.

—Porque quiero recuperar el tiempo, Art.

—Esa no es la verdadera razón.

—Esa es.

—Entonces no es la única razón.

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso? —Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, antes de escondernos simultáneamente tras nuestros respectivos menús. El silencio no se rompió sino después de diez minutos.

—...Escribiste "Es una cita" en un mensaje—Escuché murmurar a Arthur, a continuación volviendo a callar.

—... ¿No quieres que esto sea una cita? —Puedo sentir el calor subiendo a mi cara, así que escondí más mi rostro. La mujer volvió a nuestra mesa, eligiendo el momento preciso para tomar nuestras ordenes.

—Espaguetis con albóndigas, per favore—Pedí.

—Igual para mí, por favor.

—Bevande? (¿Bebidas?) —Preguntó la mujer.

—Chianti 1995 per favore—Nos sonrió, y se alejó una vez más, dejándonos sumidos en el silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

—Así que... ¿Cómo has estado este tiempo? —Pregunté nervioso, tratando de romper el hielo. Sin embargo, solo me gané una pequeña risa similar a un ladrido. Debería reír más y sonreír más. Esperamos los quince minutos a que la comida llegara. Empezamos a comer.

—Tenías razón, este espagueti con albóndigas es lo mejor que he probado—Inglaterra miraba su alimento, cuando me di cuenta que se había manchado la mejilla. En un impulso, me incliné sobre la mesa y lamí la salsa para quitarla. Cuando me volví a sentar en mi lugar continué comiendo. Lo escuché balbucear, y empezó a toser. Tardamos veinte minutos en acabar de comer.

—...—Escuché un ligero murmurllo de Arthur.

— ¿Podrías repetirlo?

—Tal vez yo no quiero que esto sea una cita—Habla un poco más fuerte.

—Lo siento, no te escuché.

— ¡Te dije que tal vez yo no quiero que sea una cita, maldito idiota! —Se puso de pie. Eso me hizo reír. También me levanté de mi lugar y caminé hacia él. La ira sigue grabada en su rostro.

—Bueno—Dije simplemente. Pasé un brazo por su cintura y otro por su cuello, acercándolo para besarlo profundamente. Al principio trata de separarse, pero luego empieza a corresponder, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, acercándome más. De mala gana, me alejo.

—Te ves lindo enojado—Le susurré, juntando nuestras frentes. Pude sentir el calor llegando a su rostro.

—Cállate y bésame.

A la mañana siguiente...

—Buenos días a todos—La inusualmente feliz voz -Que cualquiera pensaría que pertenecía a la mitad norte de Italia- de Inglaterra sonó en toda la sala de conferencias. Todas las miradas se fijaron en él. Casi al instante todos notaron la pequeña cojera que llevaba.

—Ohononono! L'Angleterre tiene a alguien—Francia saltó sobre mi Inglaterra. Mis celos crecen de manera alarmante al ver a ese franchute susurrarle algo al oído a Art. Art se ve angustiado, por lo que suspiré, me levanté y caminé hacia Francia e Inglaterra, alejándo a Art de Francis y poniéndolo detrás de mí.

—Siéntate, frog. O atentaré contra ti la próxima semana—Gruñí, entrecerrando los ojos. Sentí la mano de Art rozando la mía, de pronto dándome un apretón de consuelo. Sintiendo el peligro de que se iniciara una tercera guerra mundial Estados Unidos y Alemania se levantaron caminando donde nosotros.

— ¡Oigan~! ¿Por qué el alboroto? —Todos ignoramos a Alfred.

—Por favor vuelvan a sus asientos o váyanse—Encarga el alemán. Detengo mi mirada hacia Francis para voltear donde Ludwig.

— ¡Está bien! —Chillé en respuesta, arrastrando a Art a la salida. Él no se resistió, solo se rió de mi ansiedad. Una vez que salimos del edificio seguí arrastrandolo por la acera.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué fue eso? —Me preguntó (En otras palabras... Gritó)

—Alemania dijo que o nos sentábamos o nos íbamos... Y nos fuimos—Contesté tímidamente. Él me dio un zape haciendome gemir de dolor.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí... ¿Qué hacemos?

—...Tengo algunas ideas.

**-Fin-**

Descifrar el acento de Berwald en inglés no me hizo ni p*ta gracia ¬¬ Nee nee además de que hubo OoC Uu pero me gustan las historias de esta autora (A pesar del DenSu que tampoco me hace gracia...) n.n así que probablemente traduzca algunas otras historias suyas ;) Nos vemos!


End file.
